The Guilty Girl's Handbook
The Guilty Girl's Handbook is the eighth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode will be on air on July 30, 2013. The title was confirmed by SpolierTV. It will be directed by Janice Cooke and written by Jan Oxenberg. Filming for this episode began on Tuesday, May 21, 2013 and ended on Wednesday, May 29, 2013. Synopsis Hanna comes up with a desperate plan to save her mother from a conviction and turns to the only person she thinks can help – Mona. Caleb tries to convince her Mona can’t be trusted, causing Mona to prove her loyalty in the most unexpected way. And Spencer returns to an old haunt to investigate new evidence relating to Wilden and his surprising ties to another mysterious death. Meanwhile, “A’s” recent machinations take their toll on Emily and her mom, driving Emily to reconnect with her old boss Zoe (Rumer Willis) to look for an escape. And Aria relies on Jake (Ryan Guzman) to help her understand Mike’s new attitude, leaving them both confused about the nature of their relationship. Notes * Veronica may have a scene in the police station. * Emily, Pam, and Zoe will have a scene together. * Nia tweeted that Pam will be in a rut this season. * A lot of Haleb scenes can be expected since Ashley and Tyler posted a video on keek saying they will shoot with each other all day long. * Jan Oxenberg said that the Ezra and Aria scene in this episode will be "juicy and surprising and great". * Hanna and Mona will team up to try and protect Ashley. * Nia tweeted "Just wait till you see ep 408 of pll". Title and Background The title seems to refer to being guilty. It may be that one of our LiArs is guilty. The handbook part of the title may mean that the girl needs help on how to feel and what to do. It also may have to do with Mona being guilty about being on the A-team. Also maybe The Guilty Girl is Alison and the Handbook is her diary. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields * Rumer Willis as Zoe * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Ryan Guzman as Jake Trivia * Bryan Holdman was originally set to write this episode, but things got shuffled (April 24). * The table read-through was on May 20, 2013. * Filming began early on May 21, 2013. * On April 16, 2013, Keegan keeked a video about getting a new Pretty Little Liars script. You could somewhat see that the title begins with a "T". Meaning that it's for this episode and they got the script on the said date. Notes One of Mona's lines :"It's my calming influence." Gallery PLL 4x08-1.jpg PLL 4x08-2.jpg PLL 4x08-3.jpg PLL 4x08-4.jpg PLL 4x08-5.jpg PLL 4x08-6.jpg PLL 4x08-7.jpg PLL 4x08-8.jpg PLL 4x08-9.jpg PLL 4x08-10.jpg PLL 4x08-11.jpg 408.jpg BKzZOHACQAA878y.jpg Back on set with shaymitch.jpg Rocking on the porch like two grandpa's.jpg The Guilty Girl's Handbook.jpg Use your phone to check yourself out.jpg Where are we?!.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Television